The Things I learned from You
by Taylor5795
Summary: Maxine Adams grew up knowing nothing but MI6 her father Scott Adams and his two best friends John and Ian Rider are all spies and helped raise Max and Alex who've been inseperable since birth. Massive AU Max, Alex and Tom all grew up together, 1st AR stor
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Summary: Maxine Adams has always been a little different from all the other girls

_**Summary**__**: Maxine Adams has always been a little different from all the other girls. Instead of growing up with a mother and father, she grew up with her father and his two best friends (John and Ian Rider). She has problems with girls so all her friends are guys. Her best friends just happen to be Alex Rider and Tom Harris. Just pretend Alex's father never died and they all know about the whole spy thing.  
**_

**Prologue…**

"Daddy I'm bored!" 12 year old Max exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the couch.  
"Why don't you go do something?" Her father suggested his attention focused on the file in front of him.  
"Dad, what do you suggest I do?" Max asked impatiently drumming her fingers on her arm.  
"Why don't you call up some of your friends and head into London?" Scott Adams suggested, tearing his eyes away from the file long enough to smile at his daughter.  
"'Cause… I don't wanna!" Max cried smashing her head into her father's chest.  
"Well then, what do you wanna do?" Scott asked putting the file away.  
"I don't know what are you doing today?" Max asked.  
"Max it's only the third week of summer vacation and you're already driving me mad!" Scott exclaimed as he threw up his hands.  
"I guess I'll just go then" Max said as she pouted and made to get up, smirking inwardly as her father's face flashed into a frown.  
"No, it's not your fault it's just this case, I don't get it. What do you want to do?" He asked as he stood and walked into the kitchen, glaring as he watched a bright smile cross his daughter's face. You _would think by now I would know it's all an act!_ Scott thought to himself, laughing as he realized how much control his daughter had over him.  
"I don't know, what are Uncle John and Uncle Ian doing?" Max asked indicating to her father's best friends since they met in junior high. She had been raised by the three men and thought of them as family.  
"Well, why don't I call them and see?" Scott asked giving into his daughter already.  
"Yay! Hey I'll call Tom and see if he wants to do anything with us" Max chirped happily. Tom was the only one outside the "family" that knew about the MI6 spy work.  
"I suggested that in the first place" Scott reminded her.  
"Well yeah, but it's no fun if it's only me and him" Max explained and though it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"Right, how could I forget a simple thing like that" Scott waved it off.  
"Thank you daddy" Max sighed happily as she embraced her father warmly. Surprisingly, he hugged her back just as warmly, which is very rare for a spy of his natural nature. He promised himself many times that he would never stay distant; he promised it to himself as soon as he realized his wife was pregnant. John Rider made a similar promise to himself as Alex was born.  
"I love you Maxie" Scott sighed as he kissed his daughters head.  
"I love you too daddy" Max sighed as she hugged him tighter then released him to go make her phone call.

"Hey Mr. Adams" Tom's voice said happily.  
"Hello Tom, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Scott? I think of you as my very own son" Scott asked as he shook hands with the younger man.  
"That's very generous of you sir, I like to think of your daughter as the sister I never had" Tom said happily.  
"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less" Scott laughed.  
"Me either" Tom laughed too.  
"Tom! Thanks so much for coming!" Max chirped as she ran down the stairs and into the entrance hall of the house.  
"Like I would miss this!" Tom laughed and Scott chuckled as Max ran into the open arms of the awaiting Tom. Tom and Max had known each other since the first day of the first grade. They were instantly friends and had been ever since.  
"Hey daddy what did Uncle John and Uncle Ian say?" Max asked as she proceeded to lead Tom through the parlor and into the living room, the informal one where Max and her friends spend most of their time.  
"Uncle Ian is away on a mission until early tomorrow morning and Uncle John is bringing Alex over as we speak" Scott smiled.  
"Hey daddy, you remember what tomorrow is right?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"How could I forget, tomorrow's your birthday" Scott smiled.  
"Yes it is! Is that why Uncle Ian's coming home from his mission early tomorrow morning?" Max asked excitedly.  
"Yes, you know he wouldn't miss it for the world!" Scott reassured his daughter before running to get the door.  
"So what did you get me for my birthday?" Max asked Tom while they waited for her father to come in with her family.  
"I'm so not gonna tell you! So you might as well give up now Maxie!" Tom teased.  
"Not fair" Max pouted with a smile.

"SO… what are we doing today?" Max asked as she sat between Alex and Tom on the couch, across from her father and uncle.  
"I don't care, it's bloody hot out" Alex muttered, his head leaning on Max's shoulder.  
"Alex language" John chided with a big smile, inside he was ecstatic that Alex had taken up the language he spoke.  
"Dad you can't yell at me with a smile, it me give me mixed signals" Alex said.  
"Goodness Alex, that is your father you are to treat him with respect!" Max exclaimed smiling brightly up at him. Tom barely contained his laughter as he watched the family interact.  
"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be demanding" Scott laughed watching the three children giggling to themselves.

**Six months later…  
**

"Dad, what's going on?" 13 year old Maxine Adams asked her father as she was dragged from her warm bed and out into the cold living room.

"Max?" Alex Rider asked sleepily as he lay back on the couch.

"Alex? Daddy what's going on?" Max asked a little more forcefully.

"We need you both to get out London and into a safe place" John Rider answered as he stood between his brother Ian and best friend Scott.

"What? Why? What's gonna happen to Tom? What about school? What about-" Max started to panic.

"Max, don't worry about Tom, he'll be fine he wasn't involved in any of this. As for your school they have one on the base, and the rest you will be told as you arrive at the base" Ian answered as Max plopped back against the couch.  
"When do we leave?" Alex asked his voice calm.  
"As soon as Max packs an overnight bag" Scott answered his eyes flashing to his daughter.  
"What about Alex's stuff?" Max argued.  
"It's right here" John pulled out an overnight bag filled with Alex's clothes and belongings. At this anger flickered across Alex's face briefly before it going back to its same calm front.  
"Come on Max, I'll help you pack" Alex said as he dragged her back to her room.  
"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Scott asked turning to his "brothers".  
"She'll understand"  
"She'll be fine" Ian and John both said together.

"Alex, I didn't sign on for this! I mean how long has he known this was going to happen?! He must've known for quite some time!" Max ranted as she stormed around her room looking for things to thrown in the bag that Alex was packing for her.  
"I know, but it's in the job and they have to keep us safe" Alex reasoned.  
"Why aren't you upset at this?! We have to leave everything behind! Everything Alex!" Max exclaimed her voice losing it's strength.  
"Because we don't have a choice and it's in our best interest" Alex sighed as he zipped up her bag.  
"Fine, he said base where do you think we're going?" Max asked defeat clear in her voice.  
"I don't know, do you think we'll at least be able to tell Tom we're alright?" Alex asked as he lifted up the heavy bag and started for the door.  
"I hope so, he'll be a nervous wreck unless we tell him we're okay" Max muttered as they walked slowly down the stairs, knowing it would be awhile before they were in the house again.  
"Are you both ready? Scott asked, taking Max's bag from Alex.  
"Yes" both children answered in unison. As they were walking out the front door and towards the awaiting black car, Max stayed close to Alex's side.  
"It'll be alright, we'll stick together" he whispered into her ear as hoping to soothe her.  
"At least you'll have each other" Scott sighed, as he tried to put his arm around her, Max just shrugged it off and walked closer to Alex as if hoping to disappear into him.  
"Come on Max" Alex whispered to low for anyone else to hear. She just shook her head and walked on to the car, which now had a man in a suit waiting outside the door.  
"Good morning Mr. Rider, Ms. Adams, are you ready?" The driver, who's name tag read: Marcus.  
"Yes Marcus, they are just in need of a ride to the SAS camp" John answered as Marcus put their bags in the trunk of the car.  
"SAS? ARE YOU MAD?!" Max screamed.  
"Maxine Alexandria Adams! Do not scream at me! This is for our own good!" Scott exclaimed, ignoring the glares that Max was sending and the warning looks from all three Riders.  
"MY OWN GOOD?! WHO THE HELL PUT ME IN THIS SITUATION?! I SURE DIDN'T! DO YOU THINK THAT I'LL JUST GO WILLINGLY?! YOU'RE GONNA STAND THERE AND TELL ME TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE NOW, BECAUSE WHY?! YOU MESSED IT UP and got one of your big bad guys after me!" Max cried, her voice lowering in octaves as she screamed her anger out.  
"Do you feel better now?" Scott asked taken aback by her outburst. She never screamed at him before, she barely even showed any emotion besides happiness.  
"No" She spoke softly and clearly looking him straight in the eye. After that she waved and slid gracefully into the awaiting car.  
"Alex, will you-" Scott started.  
"Yes, but please don't expect anything from her" Alex pleaded as he smiled reassuringly and walked around and go into the car, trying to be positive about this.

**ALEXPOV:**

It wasn't until an hour and a half later, that we arrived at a dark training camp. I looked around with a look of reluctantness as I took in the bunks and training areas, Max on the other hand stared blankly out ahead not even realizing what she was seeing.  
"We're here" Marcus said using his voice for the first time since we all got in the car. I watched as Max opened her door and silently slipped out, I followed her, worried she might try something.  
"Are you ready?" Max asked.  
"No" I answered and took her hand in mine, happy when she squeezed it tightly.  
"Well me either" She laughed and walked towards Marcus to retrieve the few bags we had.  
"Good luck children" Marcus said with a way too happy smile.  
"We'll need it" I shrugged. Max gave me a look and dragged me along as the car, the only hope of any escape, drove away.  
"Something was totally not right with him" she hissed, trying to hide the shiver that shook her body, it was bloody cold out here.  
"Come on, let's go it's freezing out" I sighed as I wrapped my arm around her, hoping to spread some of my body heat. I didn't mind as long as she was feeling better, well actually I don't think I would've minded anyways.  
"Bloody hell" Max whispered as she saw all the SAS men wake and march outside their bunks.  
"They're all guys…" Max started.  
"I know, come on" I dragged her along, pretending that I knew where I was going.

**MAXPOV:**

"Are you Mr. Rider and Ms. Adams, by any chance?" A big man in a camouflage uniform asked as he came up to us. It was so cold and yet this man stood only wearing lightweight pants and boots, with a deep green t-shirt. I, myself was shivering uncontrollably, but Alex's arm was wound tightly around me, making it harder for me to walk but I was just fine where I was.  
"Yes we are" Alex answered, figuring out that I wasn't about to.  
"Good, my name's Wolf and I'm supposed to show you to the sergeant's office" The man named Wolf explained.  
"Okay" I mumbled, looking up towards the direction of his head. He was about a foot and a half taller than me, give or take of course, and Alex was about 3 inches shorter if that.  
_Is it just me, or does everybody seem taller than me?_ I asked myself in my head as we were brought into the sergeant's office, where a tall man with slightly graying hair stood. Taller than me I might add.  
"Hello children, it's nice to finally meet you both. I'm the special forces sergeant. You both will be bunking with K-Unit until your stay here is over. I am under direct orders that you two are to be trained as though you are one of my soldiers under my command, do you understand me?" He barked.  
"Yes sir" Alex and I said in unison.  
"Good, welcome to hell" he laughed and dismissed us back to Wolf.  
"Oh and one more thing, your commanding officer is to be Wolf. You will follow every order he gives, am I clear?" He barked out.  
"Yes sir" we said again and then closed the office door.

**ALEXPOV:**  
_  
Welcome to hell?! God help us!_ I cried silently as the burly man named Wolf led us back to the bunk where he came from.  
"This is the K-Unit bunk. And this, is the unit themselves, Fox, Eagle, Snake, and myself" He said indicating to each man in order as he listed them.  
"Please tell me those aren't your real names" Max asked, in a quiet voice barely audible.  
"No we don't use real names here, so you Rider will be Cub and Adams, you will be Foal" Wolf said, to us not looking too disturbed that Max talked without permission.  
"Alright now that, that's outta the way, who's hungry?" Eagle spoke up.  
"Come now, you two have got a long day ahead of ya" Fox said as he started for the large building in the middle of the camp.  
"So Cub, Foal, why are here?" Fox asked as we all walked into the mess hall.  
"It's for our safety" I answered, seeing Max not make a move to open her mouth as she looked around.  
"Oh that's right MI6 wants you here" Snake mumbled.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say it that way" I muttered.  
"Okay, every morning this is where you go to eat, after you two figure out what you want come find our table, since you are now part of K-Unit you are to sit with us" Wolf ordered as he and the rest of the unit walked off towards a table in the at the far back corner.  
"Alex, I want to go home" Max whispered as she tucked in towards my side.  
"I know me too, but it's all gonna be alright Maxie" I tried to reassure her. She just nodded and we both walked off towards the table that we saw our unit. As we walked on there was a swarm of whispers and pointing as they all stared at Max, she just ignored them and kept walking.

**MAXPOV:**

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked quietly as I sat down at the table.  
"Why aren't they?" Snake asked back.  
"I don't know, I asked you first" I pulled the childish card.  
"Well for one, you're 13, and two, you're the only girl that's ever been here" Eagle answered.  
"Oh, why?" I asked.  
"Because no girl's have ever decided to be spy's and train with us before" Snake shrugged.  
"Okay" I sighed and looked down towards my tray. I wasn't hungry at all but I had no clue what was going to happen today so I figured I would eat something.  
"Eat up girly; you've got a long day ahead of ya!" A voice exclaimed from somewhere behind me. As I turned around to see who it was, I saw everyone in the mess hall staring at me.  
"Shove off guys!" Wolf hollered and instantly the whole hall turned back to their food. I turned back around and nodded thanks to Wolf. He gave a curt nod back and finished his food, I went after his example and ate what I could, they gave me about twice as much as I usually eat. I barely got halfway through the thing.  
"Come on, time to begin the training" Wolf called and we all left the mess hall, I took one last look round just to realize everyone was back to staring at me.  
"Come on Maxie" Alex took my hand and sped us up so we were only trailing behind not lagging.

**ALEXPOV:**

"Alright, what you have to do is: try and get through all the obstacles without dying as quickly as possible. Cub you go first!" Wolf's voice barked out and I lined myself up with the starting line.  
"GO!" He screamed and I was off. I looked ahead and saw a 30 ft wood wall to jump. I climbed it quickly and hopped off the other side, next was a mad pit that seemed really deep, I sprinted through it and grabbed onto the rope trapeze that was next. I swung and landed on my feet just in time to see the barbed wire that I was supposed to crawl under. I did and saw that there was about 250 feet of sprinting before I hit the rope that I was to swing over and onto the monkey bars and onto a wooden platform where I swung over and into the finishing point. I did all that and fell over the finish line as fast as I could.  
"Not bad Cub, 4:23. Beat my first time" Fox chuckled as he waited for me at the finish.  
"Thanks" I panted as I stood up straight.  
"Now, let's go see how Foal does" Fox smiled and stepped back, giving Max room to land when she comes.  
"Wow, here she comes" Fox mumbled as Max came flying in and landed flat on her bottom.  
"Alex! That was the worst thing I've ever done! I hated the trapeze!" She panted as she ran into me. I caught her easily.  
"Great job guys! You both beat the withstanding records of the camp! Cub you got 4 minutes and 23 seconds and Foal you got 4 minutes 38 seconds! Great job, now come on, we still have work to be done" Fox explained and led us back around to the start where the rest of the unit awaited the news.  
"Wolf, they beat the records, they both beat by well under a minute!" Fox exclaimed happily.  
"Really?" Wolf asked skeptically.  
"Yes, Cub with 4:23 and Foal with 4:38" Fox assured him, showing him the times on the 2 stopwatches.  
"Congrats, now let's move on" Eagle said leading us back deeper into the woods. Max grabbed my hand and walked close to me as we walked deeper and deeper until there was barely any light overhead or around.

**MAXPOV:**

"Where are we going?" I asked, not being able to stop myself.

"We're going to part two of your training" Wolf answered, throwing a tree branch out of his way.

"Okay, care to explain what that is?" I asked again, afraid I was pushing the line.

"No" Wolf growled as he came to a stop. As we all emerged from the canopy from the trees I realized it was now pouring buckets out. It wasn't even warm rain; it was freezing and seemed to sink into your skin freezing you to the core.

"Aww, looks like you two lucked out, they won't let us make you run it in the rain" Eagle sighed as he studied the 2 directors making everyone go back. Suddenly there was a loud bang that occurred and everyone returned into the direction of the mess hall.

"Lunch time already?" Alex asked his body mere centimeters away form me.

"Yeah kiddies it's already noon" Fox provided and walked back towards camp.

"Wow time sure flies when you're having fun" I muttered and followed Alex and Wolf out.

**ALEXPOV: **

As we were seated in the mess hall again my mind began to wonder to what Tom was gonna think at school without us. Would he be mad that we didn't tell him? Would he be upset because he couldn't come? Would he not want to talk to us because we left him? My thoughts were broken by a soft voice.

"What's wrong Alex?" Max asked me, her blue eyes flashing up to mine.

"Nothing just thinking" I muttered not wanting her to worry.

"About what?" she asked not caring about the food in front of her, she wouldn't eat it anyway.

"Tom" I whispered the one word and instantly regretted it, seeing her face fall.

"I tried not to think about him. He's going to be so hurt that we left without even a goodbye to him" She whispered, her eyes dull. I've never seen her react this way. Normally, she ignores it and looks at the bright side of things; she never stops her happy attitude but…

"I'm sure he'll be fine" I tried hoping to make her feel better.

"You're right…I hope" she muttered hoping that I hadn't heard, but I did.

"Come on kids, time for field work" Wolf said and led us out and back into the pouring rain. Max shook as she saw the people in the field fighting with each other; each one held a knife and bared a gun.

"They can't actually hurt each other can they?" I asked taking Max's hand in mine.

"They do but they're not supposed to" Snake shrugged.

"That's awful" Max muttered.  
"Ah, you get used to it" Snake waved it off and preceded walking to where Wolf stopped.  
"Alex, I don't want to get used to it" Max whispered so lowly that I almost didn't hear her even though she was an inch away from my ear.

"Me either, but we don't have a choice" I whispered back.

"I know" She whispered with no hope in her eyes, without that they seemed lifeless.

"Now, since you both are so young and have never had to do this before and it is your first day here, you will not participate yet, only watch us, clear?" Wolf barked.

"Crystal sir" I answered, Max nodded; this earned her a weird look but he shrugged and walked off with the rest of them following. Eagle watched Max for a few more seconds before following after, he sent me a 'look' over his shoulder and I knew what it meant: "Find out what's wrong". I nodded back and turned to Max.

**MAXPOV:**

This is awful. I want to leave; I don't like it here at all. I can tell I'm worrying Alex and I can tell the rest know something's wrong but I don't care. I mean I do, but I can't focus on it. All I can focus on is Daddy, and Uncle John and Uncle Ian and going home. I hate this. I can't do anything about it either. I can't even talk to Alex about it! I can't turn and burry myself into his shoulder and scream out all the things that are bothering me. I can't go and talk to Tom and let him calm me down. I can't do anything; I'm closed in to help myself. I can see Eagle as he gives Alex a look, and I can see him whisper to Wolf and Fox and Snake that he thinks something's seriously wrong. They all seem to think I can't see it. I do, but I don't, wait, can't make myself feel and care.  
"Max, I know this is hard but please-" Alex started. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to do this not now, not ever.  
"Alex please, just, just don't" I whispered staring off into the rain. I could just see the look on his face. It would look completely shocked and then fall into a heavy crease that would settle in his brow.  
"Max, I know you don't need this, I don't care you're scaring me!" Alex cried, grabbing my shoulders and turning me, making me look at him.  
"Why?" I whispered.  
"You scare me when you get like this. You're never worried and never upset, you're always happy. You get upset but it never lasts and you always come to me about. This time you won't tell me anything and it scares me. Why are you doing this?" He asked his hazel eyes surrendering to mine.  
"I don't know" I whispered my eyes staring into his. I honestly didn't know it mattered that much to him.

"Well, you don't have to tell me; just please tell me that you're okay and that you'll go back to being you?" He asked, his frown deepening then going away as I nodded.

"Good to have you back Maxie" He whispered as he hugged me.

"Good to have you Alex" I whispered back and kissed his cheek. This place may be hell, but now I think I can handle it, especially if I have Alex by my side. As I glance at him from the corner of my eye, I see him smile and nod then turn to me. He just smiles and looks away with a slight pink covering his cheeks. I can't help but blush too when I see this. My eyes fade in and out as I realize what's going on around me. For the first time I actually see what I'm looking at. I can see the people, I can hear the noises, I can feel the awful rain as it downpours onto me. I can do all this, and yet I have to lie and pretend that I'm okay even though I'm really not.


	2. Chapter 2 Whenever I'm Lost You Find Me

Chapter 2: Whenever I'm Lost, You Find Me

**Some info about the characters…the way it fits in my story, I know some may be wrong okay..? good!**

Name: Alexander (Alex) Rider

Age: 14

DoB: April 4, 1994 (04/04/94)

Birth Place: Surrey, England

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Weight: 110lbs. (Average)

Eye color: Hazel

Hair Color: Blonde

Tattoos/Piercings: None

Father: John Rider

Mother: Helen Rider (Deceased)

Mothers Maiden Name: Kent

Residence: 514 Mariners Lane, London England

Name: Thomas (Tom) Harris

Age: 14

DoB: March 14, 1994(03/14/94)

Birth Place: Surrey, England

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Weight: 115lbs. (Average)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown, with lighter highlights

Tattoos/Piercings: One piercing; a stud in his right ear.

Father: Michael Harris (Divorced)

Mother: Eileen Harris (Divorced)

Mothers Maiden Name: Richards

Residence: 741 Southern Lane, London England

Name: Maxine (Max) Adams

Age: 13

DoB: August 27, 1994 (08/27/94)

Birth Place: Surrey, England

Height: 4 feet 11 inches

Weight: 55 lbs. (Small)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dark Blonde, with red highlights

Tattoos/Piercings: Ears. No tattoos.

Father: Scott Adams

Mother: Emily Adams (Deceased)

Mothers Maiden Name: Prescott

Residence: 542 Morgan Lane, London England (Outskirts)

Name: Scott Adams

Age: 36

DoB: January 12, 1972 (01/12/72)

Birth Place: Wales

Height: 6 feet 3 inches

Weight: 165lbs. (Average)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dark Blonde, almost a brunette color.

Tattoos/Piercings: A tattoo of his daughter's name Maxine and a band of barbed wire around his bicep. No piercings.

Father: Antoine Adams (Deceased)

Mother: Katherine Adams (Deceased)

Mothers Maiden Name: Fillmore

Residence: 542 Morgan Lane, London England (Outskirts)

Name: Jonathon (John) Rider

Age: 36

DoB: March 15, 1972

Birth Place: Cornwall, England

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Weight: 185lbs. (Muscled)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Tattoos/Piercings: Helen written on his left shoulder, Alex written on his right. No piercings.

Father: Jack Rider (Deceased)

Mother: Patricia Rider (Deceased)

Mothers Maiden Name: Smyth

Residence: 514 Mariners Lane, London England

Name: Ian Rider

Age: 35

DoB: April 22, 1973

Birth Place: Cornwall, England

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 158lbs. (Average, slightly small)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Tattoos/Piercings: A cross on his left shoulder. No piercings.

Father: Jack Rider (Deceased)

Mother: Patricia Rider (Deceased)

Mother's Maiden Name: Smyth

Residence: 518 Mariners Lane, London England

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Whenever I'm Lost, You Find Me**

**MAXPOV:**

I sit here silently watching these men fight at each other's throats as though they hated each other their whole lives. It scares me and I have no clue why. It makes me cold from the inside outwards, slowly eating at my warmth until I feel frozen. I feel Alex wrap his hand around mine as I shiver against him. The rain beats down harder and harder and I feel it seep into my skin, flash-freezing me to the spot. I try not to look but it's the only thing my eyes can focus on. It's happening everywhere around me. I can't escape it. I see myself in there, more importantly I can see _Alex_ in there, fighting off men twice his size and nothing terrifies me more then that. I see the men fall to the ground and I can't help but think of that happening to my dad or Uncle John or Uncle Ian, but only these guys can get up, they can't. This makes me realize how easy it is to lose someone you love. How easy it is to lose someone in general. I watch as a burly man from another unit approaches and challenges Wolf. All in fair game, until the other man pulls a knife and throws it somewhere near Wolf's knee. I can't watch anymore. I jump to my feet and speed away, having no clue where I'm going. I feel the ground sinking beneath my feet and rain splattering everywhere, hitting me repeatedly in already soaked places. I feel the world spin around me, suddenly aware of the fact that I was lost. Physically and mentally.

**ALEXPOV:**

I'm lost in my own head. Unaware of anything around me until I feel Max leave my side and tear off into the woods. Soon she disappears into the rain. I jump to my feet, completely unaware besides the fact that Max is gone, suddenly I feel someone tug at my shoulder, stopping any further movements. I jerked around, looking up into the eyes of Eagle.

"Go" He said simply before shoving me off towards Max's direction of exit. I nod once and pick up the pace of my jog until I reach a mud-splattering sprint. The ground sinks under my heavy leaps and small stumbles as I fall further and further into a despair that I can feel when Max is upset. I look down and try to follow the tiny sunken footprints that represent her feet, but it's too hard as the rain washes them away. I can only just barely make out the direction she went in. I continue to run into the deep forests that surround me, but I don't see her.

"MAX?" I call out, praying that she'll answer me.

"Alex?" I heard her small voice answer, sounding farther away.

"Yes it's me. Where are you?" I asked, preparing myself to run and get her.

"I haven't a clue! Just run straight…I think!" She called questioningly. I did as she told me and I came to a stop behind a large tree that she leaned against as she sat.

"Hi" I whispered and plopped down beside her, taking her small frame into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing small circles on her tiny back.

**MAXPOV:**

Alex found me in record time I swear. I now sit here on his lap and my head resting on his chest. I'm searching for the words inside my cluttered head that can be the right answer to his question.

"I don't know" I decided to answer him truthfully.

"Oh-k" he answered, raising one of his eyebrows. "Why don't you tell me how you feel?" He asked, hurt mingling in with his voice.

"I feel lost. Everything I see seems fake. My head is foggy and clouds thickly shield my thoughts. Does that help?" I asked, trying not to feel the way I do.

"Maxie" He mumbled as he held me closer. "I can't help you unless you let me, what do you need?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need everything to be different. I need a break. I need things to go back to the way they were. Alex I need you" I whispered, clutching him closer to me. He seemed shocked or something as he tensed up and then relaxed and held me tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Max. I'm right here with you. I'm here, I've got you" He whispered and that all seemed to sink in.

"You're all I have" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes, instead choosing to stare at the buttons on his jacket.

"Look, you have more than me! You have Tom; you have your dad you have-"

"My dad? The reason we're both stuck here?! Yeah he's totally there for me!" I spat out, meaner than I meant to. I knew this when Alex immediately recoiled from me. "Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to be like that! Alex I'm-"

"No Max. I think you meant that the exact same way you said it. Now don't look me in the eye and lie to me saying that you didn't mean that. If you'll excuse me, we both need to be going back to the unit" Alex mumbled and stood and walked back.

"Alex? Alex please!" I pleaded, my short legs sprinting trying to keep up with his sharp strides. He ignored and sped up slightly.

"Alex! Alex please look at me!" my pleas were getting desperate. I couldn't lose him too, I need him more than he knows.

"No" He said simply and he left. As soon as his steps take him away form my sight I fell to the ground, shaking from the relentless rain and the impossible doubt and fear that enveloped me.

I have no idea how long I had been sitting there, when the bright flashes of light broke through the darkness and a gruff voice sighed.

"Foal what the hell?" Wolf's voice asked, as he came closer.

"Wolf, they left. They all left" I answered in a voice that sounded strangled and different from my own.

"Who left?" He asked, crouching down beside me. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, especially for him considering his line of work.

"Dad, Alex, everyone really" I muttered, not really paying attention to the question.

"Foal…Max, Alex is right here" Wolf pointed towards where he stood, slightly behind Eagle who appeared to be glaring down at him.

"Head along fellas! We'll be back there soon" Wolf commanded, sending them away.

"How did this happen?" I asked him, not even understanding most of what was happening.

"I don't know" he answered, looking down at me with gentle eyes. "Come on, it's freezing out here" He sighed, pulling me up and towards him, pulling the side of his coat over me.

"Thank you" I whispered, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"This isn't over, you're going to figure this out and I'm going to help. We'll go get dinner and bring it back to the bunk and talk there, okay?" He suggested. I nodded, feeling my teeth chatter as I felt the rain beat into me. It seemed to be chanting over and over. _TheyLeftTheyLeftThey:eftTheyLeft…_Over and over again.

**ALEXPOV:**

I knew I hurt her. But she hurt me! No one seems to understand that because I'm not kneeling off in the pouring rain chanting nonsense to myself. I hurt myself when I walked away. I hated doing it but it just _hurt_. I didn't set out to hurt her, in fact I promised myself that I would try to protect her from anything or anyone that would try to hurt her. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would need to protect her from myself. I see the angry glare that Eagle is giving me and even more I regret what I did. I feel like calling out to Max and apologizing, but do I? No. I stand slightly behind Eagle and practically run form the blank look in her eyes. I can't believe that I put her in this state. Instead of doing anything, what do I do? I walk away and turn my back on everything I used to know. Nice.

**MAXPOV: **

I feel horrible. I can't eat and I can't look up at Wolf. I know he doesn't know me but I owe him an explanation for my behavior.

"Wolf I'm sorry, for everything" I said quietly trying to drag my eyes up from my plate of food that I wasn't going to touch.

"You don't have to apologize, just…are you okay?" He asked, his voice seeming sincere.

"I haven't a clue but I know what I need to do to make it okay" I answered, the answers finally popping inside my head, like a light-bulb going up with a flash of lightning. I jumped up nearly knocking over the food and I stormed out of the tent and rain into the windy rain and sped as fast as I could through the throngs of people in search of the floppy blond hair I loved. Where is he? Suddenly I saw a flash run by me and snag an arm around my waist. I looked over and was relieved when I saw it was Alex.

"Listen Max I want to apologize for everything" Alex mumbled quickly as we stopped in the abandoned field thingy.

"No Alex, I'm sorry! I was being nasty and horrible and just an all around prat. I'm so sorry and I…" I never finished my sentence due to someone's lips crashing down upon mine. Oh god! Alex Rider my best friend since like forever is kissing me! I've fancied him longer than I thought imaginable was kissing me! And he's pulling away because I wasn't kissing back…Nice one Maxie!

"Max sorry, shouldn't have done that" Alex mumbled quickly getting up to move away. I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back to me.

"I'm glad you did" I whispered and connected our lips again.

"So are we forgiven now?" I asked as I pulled away. He just smiled goofily and took my hand. All the way back to the bunks he had that goofy smile on his face, but hey, I can't say anything because I'm positive that I had the same one on mine. Maybe some good things did come out of this whole thing…


	3. Chapter 3 The Night the World Stopped

Chapter 3: The Night the World Stopped Turning

**Chapter 3: The Night the World Stopped Turning**

**A/N: I know! I'm horrible but sorry! I had a virus or something in Microsoft Word and couldn't save anything! Here's the next chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I think I'm losing my touch for writing…**

**ALEXPOV:**

This seems too good to be true. I can't believe that Max actually feels the same way I do. She's even more amazing to me now. She's beautiful, perfect, sweet, caring, loving, and selfless; well she's just perfectly amazing in every way! What she sees in me, I'll never know but I'll cherish it everyday. I can't get the image of her out of my brain. This is kinda weird if you think about it because all I see is her when I'm staring down at this hot cereal crap. Wow, cereal never seemed so beautiful…god Alex snap out of it! Maybe I just don't want to snap out of it. Yeah well why am I just imaging her when she's sitting right in front of me? Wow I feel stupid. As I dragged my eyes up I found her icy orbs staring back into mine. I can't fight the smile that spreads over my face when she smiles. It seems to light up the whole room. The sun seems brighter, the birds chirp louder, the rain seems thinner, the fog seems sparkly. Wait did I just say sparkly? Weird.

**MAXPOV:**

I've never been one to show much affection and my true emotions but with Alex, everything seems different. I can't fight the smiles and giggles. I can't fight the butterflies in my tummy. I can't focus on my thoughts because they all drift to him. I see everything differently. Everything seems sparkly. The sun shines brighter, the rain seems like little glistening jewels, the fog seems to hide behind the sun. Wow now I sound like some love sick schoolgirl. Wait isn't that what I am? Eeeew! I think I liked the depressed me more than…THIS! UGH! I feel happier and I think I can do just about anything as long as he's by my side. Apart we're okay but together we're invincible. Wow we've only been together less than a day. I never want this to end.

**EAGLEPOV:**

I knew he had it in him! I knew from the moment I met him and saw the way he looked at her that he was completely in love with her. He just doesn't know that yet. They aren't going to last until thy both realize how deep their feelings actually are and then they'll break up and stay apart from fear until they decide they might as well plunge into the unknown of love, than suffer apart from each other. Okay I barely know these two and yet I talk like I've seen them grow closer and close since they were two! I've never been this open with my thoughts but whatever, I don't care anymore! I've never seen anything stronger than the bond those two have and I'll be damned if I'm gonna see that fall apart!

**WOLFPOV:**

Being in the SAS and everything I've done before it's natural for me to be strong. But it damn near broke my heart when I saw Foal in the woods yesterday. It scared me. It seemed to strike a chord with me. I don't know why though. My dad left me and my mum when I was little. Only about 10 years old. I was barely old enough to realize what happened so that by a year later I built hatred against the man and never forgave him. It killed me to see the same thing happening between those two, even though I've barely known either of them for more than a day. I knew that the bond they shared was special and was too important for them to throw away.

**ALEXPOV:**

I had a feeling that something about today would be…different. Something felt wrong somehow. I pushed this to the back corner of my mind and focused in on the conversation going on around the table.

"What are we doing today?" Max asked. Her voice still held the quiet sweetness.

"We have to get you two suited up for a march up the side of the SAS Mountain" Wolf answered, his dark eyes alight with something.

"Well let's get going" Wolf announced and stood, beckoning us all to follow him.

"This should be fun" I heard Max mutter as she stood taking hold of my hand dragging us after the rest. Wow, I can't stop hoping that this what we have, will never end. I can't focus on anything but her as we jog past all the onlookers. Normally my face would have been bright red by now but, when I'm with her I think I can do and be just about everything. I care about her so much.

**MAXPOV:**

I care about Alex so much. I can't help but think about our future together. My daydreams were cut short by the sound of metal scraping against something that sounded like a door. I looked up and saw a huge hummer type thing. It made a screech when the doors were open and a deafening rumble as the engine roared to life. Huh?

"Get in Foal" Wolf barked.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed Alex's outstretched hand.

"The mountain we're taking you on is too far away for us to run so we decided to take the truck there" Fox answered, his voice alight with happiness.

"How far away is it?" Alex asked, not letting go of my hand.

"About an hour" Wolf grumbled as Eagle pulled the truck away and drove madly down the bumpy dusty road. Cool that's an hour we got cut off of running!

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked after a few minutes of clutching to my seat from the horrible bumps in the road.

"Well we're going to be spending the night half way up the mountain then the next morning we're going to be finishing it then the next day we'll come down. So it will take about 3 days" Wolf answered.

"Won't we need clothes and food and stuff?" Alex asked. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for me.

"We're bringing rucksacks, we have enough food and clothing along with other necessities to last us all 3 months if necessary" Fox chuckled, and I could feel my throat go dry.

"How much does that all weigh?" I asked my eyes flashing around nervously.

"About 80 to 90 pounds I suppose" Wolf answered. "Why is that gonna be a problem?" He asked.

"No I'm fine" I lied quickly, making Alex chuckle from beside me.

"HA! You're gonna tip over!" He whispered, his eyes alight with his mirth.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I answered, why not let him wonder?

"Well unless you gained like 40 pounds overnight, you're gonna fall" He chucked, soon clutching his sides.

"Maybe I did" I answered. I knew from the smirk on his face he didn't believe me.

"Oh shut up will you?!" I glared, his smile never falling from his face he laid his head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep, leaving me for his dreams.

After about 45 minutes of this torture of silence Wolf decided to say something.

"He cares a lot about ya Foal" I had no clue who he was talking about.

"Who? Alex?" I asked, still lost.

"No, well yes but not who I was talking about. Your father. He really does love you. He called at 3:30 this morning. He wanted to know how you were doing." Wolf sighed. I didn't know that Daddy called.

"So is he okay? How are Uncle Ian and Uncle John doing?" I fired away.

"He's fine they all miss you and Alex, they said it should only be two more weeks at most" Wolf answered and dismissed the conversation. He obviously didn't like sharing this information; I don't think he was supposed to.

"We're here, Foal wake up Cub" Wolf ordered and jumped out of the car leaving me and Alex alone.

"Alex wake up!" I shook his shoulder violently, jumping him away.

"What's wrong?!" He snapped.

"Nothing, just we're here, let's go before we get in trouble" I answered and sprinted out of the car.

"Here's your bags for the time we'll be here. Each one of you is in charge of his or her own food clothing and supplies for the time we are hiking. Clear?" Wolf barked. I nodded along with the rest of the unit that was until I was called to retrieve my bag from him.

"Foal, come on! It isn't gonna bite ya!" Eagle chuckled as I looked at the awaiting bag reluctantly. I glared at him and let Wolf drop the bag on to my tiny shoulders. Instantly I collapsed under all the weight and stayed unmoving, imaging that they couldn't see me. Those hopes were killed as everyone burst out laughing. Wolf even started rolling on the ground, clutching his sides.

"Real nice guys. Let's laugh at the little girl that can't carry her own bag because it weighs more than her_. Nice_." I chided from my position facing the sun. Suddenly Wolf sobered up as if he had never been laughing at all.

"Seriously Foal, how much _do you weigh_?" He asked his face expecting. I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Only about 55 pounds…" I answered almost silently. I rubbed the back of my neck as I waited.

"WOW" Was all that could be heard from them. Alex chuckled lightly and took my hand and pulled me up with ease. He slowly slid the bag off my tiny back. Thank god!

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"You seriously only weigh 55 pounds?" Wolf asked his face incredulous.

"Afraid so mate" I said, clutching to Alex's hand. He squeezed back gently adding pressure.

"Well, we're going to have to rethink this…How about we just distribute your stuff into our bags and you just carry all the blankets in yours?" Eagle suggested, running the idea by the rest.

"I think it'll work. Let's unpack her and rearrange so we can get going" Snake grumbled and tore my bag apart. Figuratively of course.

**ALEXPOV:**

It didn't take that long to unpack Max's stuff but I wish it had taken longer. We all hiked the side of the mountain easily. Save the fact of us all having to take turns catching Max when her bag pulled her down the steep hills. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon by the time we reached Wolf's stopping point. It was the news that came after that alerted us. We were all just done unpacking when Eagle's phone rang. He grumbled into it for about 2 minutes but then pulled away and whispered something into Wolf's ear. It was impossible for me to hear no matter how good my hearing was. Suddenly Wolf's body went rigid and he leaned against the wall for support.

"What is it?! What's happened?" I asked, knowing something big just happened.

"You both need to report back to headquarters immediately" Wolf exclaimed. He rested as hand on my shoulder and Max's shoulder then pulled away.

"SAS's personal helicopter is on its way here as I speak" He mumbled, his eyes seeming duller. I saw Max begin to panic as we boarded the copter.

"Max it'll be fine. I'm sure it's just something procedure" I assured her, trying to convince myself along with it. She seemed calmer but that did nothing for me. I was glad she was finally calm, but that couldn't fix me.

As we walked into the Sergeant's office, his aging face looked grim. He was pale and his dark eyes were glassy.

"Sir, you needed us?" Max prompted. She was getting edgier and edgier as the seconds ticked by.

"I can't tell you both how sorry I am" He started.

"For what?" Max asked, clutching my shirt, she was literally shaking as she spoke.

"There's been some complications on your family's mission and well…" He trailed off.

"AND?!" Max all but screamed at him. He looked taken aback then serene.

"There's been an accident and it seems Mr. Scott Adams is in the hospital in critical condition. I was told to inform you two and get you to St. Paul's Memorial hospital as soon as possible. Don't worry just follow agent McDaniels out to the helicopter. Again I'm sorry" He dismissed us quickly. Max was in hysterics but pulled me along as fast as her little legs could go.

**MAXPOV:**

It was then, as he breathed out the dreadful words that my world froze and I broke…


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 4: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

**A/N: Sorry I'm so slow on updating! Here's chapter 4!**

**MAXPOV:**

I sprinted through the hospital corridors, ignoring the frantic shouting of agent McDaniel's behind me. Alex was thankfully at my side helping me clutch to the little sanity I had left. Remind me to thank him for everything. I ignored the burning in my lungs, the screaming of my legs, the throbbing of my heart. All I knew was that I had to see daddy! I came to an abrupt halt as Alex tugged at my arms, leading me towards the last room on the third floor. I knew it was his from the two waiting men outside the door. It was Uncle Ian and Uncle John. I didn't try to stop the tears that burned my eyes, I just let them fall. Alex led me into the arms of Uncle Ian as Uncle John clutched to his son. They both looked worse for the wear, but they were alive and I'll take it.

"Daddy?!" I asked Uncle Ian in hysterics.

"They're stabilizing him now Max" He whispered as he held me on his lap as I wailed and thrashed. I could here the distant sounds of screaming and machines beeping. The only thing that stood out was: "Doctor we're losing him!" after that my brain shut itself down. I was overly tired, broken and in pain physically and mentally. I just laid on Uncle Ian's lap and closed my eyes, the tears still leaking out.

"Rest Maxie, I've got you" His soothing voice sounded in my ears. As I let go of my consciousness, everything slipped away, including the feel of reality, now I was only waiting for the doctors to deliver the news.

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
Family in crisis that only grows older.  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?**_

I'm broken inside, I need you Daddy! I miss you so much! I'm prepared for the worst but still hoping for the best. Part of me's dead without you, but I'll always hope. This is the only time I'll show weakness in front to you, I promise! I'll keep these confessions to myself if only you'll wake up!

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am broken, but I am hoping.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am crying, a part of me's dying.  
And these are, these are, the  
confessions of a broken heart!**_

I fell into the most unwelcome dream. I was back at Brecon Beacons and we were stuck in the bunks all day since it was raining really hard. All of a sudden Daddy rushed in telling us all to get as far away as possible.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I cried as he pushed me towards the exit, where Wolf was standing.

"Get her out" He growled and instantly my feet left the ground as Wolf sprinted away. We stopped about 40 feet away and as I looked back I saw daddy, no later than 5 seconds later there was a loud beeping and a bang followed by a flashy explosion. I saw Daddy's face contort in pain as the fire consumed him.

"NO! DADDY NO!" I wailed as I awoke with a jump.

"Max, shhh, it's all okay" Uncle Ian's soothing voice whispered as he held me tighter.

"He's dead! Uncle Ian! He died!" I wailed shaking from my anger and fear.

"No Max! It was only a nightmare! Your dad's going to be fine! The doctor's will fix him!" He cried, pulling my tiny frame around so that I could see his icy blue eyes, they held nothing but hope. That helped, but all I need is to be back in daddy's arms so he can hold me together before I break apart.

_**And I wear all your old clothes you polo sweater.  
I dream of another you, one who would never.  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.**_

Why'd this have to happen? Why me of all the people in the world? Why did it have to be you? Why'd you have to be the one to pay? Why'd you have to leave me here without you? Was I not all that you wanted in a daughter?

_**So, why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?**_

As I sob on Uncle Ian's chest I realize how much I never knew about you. I barely had a chance to know about you and everything I should. I don't even know how you and mom met! I don't know how she died! I don't even know if you two were ever in love, married, happy together! None of it! Please god, let me have the chance to know him, I want to!

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions...!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart!**_

I love you! Please come back! God, I don't ask you for much but please let him be alright! No matter how much I don't know I'll love him!

I love him! I know nothing about him! Almost everything's been kept secret but I don't care! This is not fair! I want to know him! I'm not sure if he loves me since his life's a secret to me but I need to get to know my own father! Other girls know their fathers! Why don't I get to know mine?!

The doctor finally left the room where my father was lying probably awaiting his demise.

As he opened his mouth with a frown my tears stopped. I had to know. I stood up and looked the doctor in the eye.

"Frankly I don't care how much is wrong with him. Is he dead?" I asked, my voice hoarse and completely different to how it usually is. The doctor looked taken aback.

"No miss, he's not dead…yet. If we don't not find someone with the identical blood type to him in the next 12 hours he will die" The doctor explained.

"Well what is his blood type?" Uncle John asked.

"He's AB Negative. There are only 4 known cases in the world in which someone has found a donor of AB Negative blood in time to save their patient. The odds are not in our favor" The doctor explained slowly. Everyone soon looked at me to see my reaction. I thought about this strongly before I responded to anything.

"The odds are never in our favor and yet we still try. This will be no different. Dr. Roberts can look into my files and see what blood type I am. If I'm not AB Negative we'll look into the Red Cross to see if they have any. Are we clear?" I commanded. Immediately Dr. Roberts scurried off and I followed him.

"Max" Alex whispered as he grabbed my arm.

"Alex?" I responded.

"If you need me, I'm here" With that he kissed my forehead and let me. I smiled weakly and nodded before jogging after the doctor.

**ALEXPOV:**

"I had no idea she was so strong" Dad sighed in amazement.

"Dad, there's a lot you don't know about" I muttered before I caught myself.

"Alex? Is there something I **should** know?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No dad" I sighed and sat down in one of the straight back chairs. As I laid my head back against the wall Max came sprinting back down the long hallway.

"I match! I'm AB Negative!" She cried as she jumped into my lap.

"Are you going to be able to donate all the blood he needs?" Dad asked, inspecting the closeness between us.

"I don't care if it puts me in the hospital! I'll do whatever it takes!" Max cried laying her head back down on my shoulder.

"That's a girl" I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and my heart melted. She was amazing! She was willing to die for anyone.

"Doctor how much blood does Scott need?" Uncle Ian asked in a hushed voice. I heard but I'm glad Max didn't. She was too busy listening to my heartbeat.

"He's going to need about 4 quarts, which is too much for the little girl to give at one time. She can only give a maximum of a 1½ quarts at a time, and for someone her seize that's cutting it close, almost too close" The doctor explained with a grimace. Max must have heard this because she looked up at me suddenly, her icy eyes holding nothing but determination.

"Hey doc, are we gonna sit here all night discussing the key points of cricket or are we gonna give my daddy a blood transfusion?!" Max asked sarcastically, making the doctor do a double take.

"Well are you ready?"

"What the heck am I gonna need?!" Max asked, her beautiful face scrunching.

"Well let's begin then" He sighed and led her into Uncle Scott's room.

"Max, I'm gonna warn you, he doesn't look too good at all" Dad warned her softly. She just smiled up at him and nodded before plowing right in.

I must've fallen asleep in the chair because when I woke up it was dark out, Max still hasn't been back since I woke up about an hour ago. I was beginning to get worried. As I got up to ask Dad or Uncle Ian where she was, I found no one. I walked closer to Uncle Scott's door and looked through the tiny window at the side. I saw that all three of my counterparts were in there. Max was laying her head down and hooked up to this tube that led to a machine and out the other side into her dad. I peeped in the door with the slightest opening.

"Dad?" I asked, unsure if I should come in. At hearing my voice Max's head shot up.

"Alex! Come on in and sit down. It's been so boring because your dad's afraid that talking to me will break me or something, and Uncle Ian's worried about what I'll say if he tries to talk so it's been like 6 hours of silence except for this friggin' beeping!" She cried indicating to the machine she was currently hooked up to. Dad and Uncle look shocked as she talked.

"I was just worried what to say to you! I've never been in one of these situations before!" Uncle Ian defended himself.

"Hey mate none of us have" Uncle Scott chuckled from the bed.

"DADDY!" Max squealed before launching herself at him. He caught her easily, even in his rough state.

"Maxie what are you doing?" He asked an utterly bewildered look on his face as he studied the machine he was hooked up to as well as his daughter.

"Oh nothing much, just saving your life" She said simply.

"Ok" He nodded and went right along with it. He must've known someone would explain it later.

"So…" Dad trailed off.

"Yeah…" Uncle Ian nodded along.

"Awkward silence…Nice!" Max said breaking the awkward silence that overtook the room. I started laughing, I couldn't help it. She's so…**her**. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and went over to sit beside her on the empty bed right beside Uncle Scott's.

**MAXPOV:**

I fell asleep still hooked up to that weird beepy-blood machine thing. The last thing I remember is Alex coming over to sit beside me and me laying my head on his shoulder.

"Max?" Alex's voice softly sounded in my ears. I groaned and slid a little closer to my "pillow". Alex chuckled.

"Max" His voice sounded a little louder this time.

"What?" I growled, scooting closer to the warmth. As I opened my eyes I realized that Alex _was _my pillow. Oh.

"Oh goodie you're up" He chirped.

"No really?" I asked, smirking at him. I stood up and stretched, surprised that I could without a loud beep noise. I looked down and my left arm and discovered I was unhooked from the demon machine. I looked towards daddy's bed and found him sitting up jovially talking with Uncle Ian and Uncle John. I couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across my lips. I wasn't supposed to but I gave daddy all 4 quarts of blood he needed last night. The doctor told all the effects it could have but the second he told me it would be safer and get him out of the hospital if I did all of it at once, I knew my choice and quite frankly, I'm damn glad that I did it that way.

"Good morning Max!" Dad chirped brightly, for the first time in weeks his voice is the first one to wish me a good morning. Man did I miss it!

"Good morning Daddy!" I smiled brightly. I sat back leaned against Alex completely oblivious that there were 3 pairs of eyes watching our every move. I leaned up to his chin and lightly brushed my lips against it, making him shiver. As I saw this a smirk graced my lips and I laughed softly. When I turned back around I saw Daddy's eyebrows raised into his hairline and questioning looks from my uncles. My smirk just grew and I turned back around to Alex and kissed him directly on the mouth. As I pulled away I winked and he chuckled, clearing his throat. When I turned around I saw Uncle Ian coughing, Uncle John choking on his coffee and daddy laughing. I just smirked and sat back against Alex so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Way to make a show Max, I didn't tell them yet" Alex muttered in my ear.

"Well you just know how I _love _to be the center of attention" I whispered back. I could feel him shrug and knew the matter was closed.

"Hey dad, when are going to be allowed to leave?" I asked, I couldn't stand the smell of hospitals! It makes me sick, which is really ironic on the account that hospitals are supposed to make you better. Weird.

"I'm not sure…" Daddy trailed off looking towards Uncle John.

"Fine! I'll take care of it!" He puffed and with that he was out of the room and down the hall.

"SO…" Again the awkwardness spread like a wildfire.

"Yeah…"

"Need I say 'Awkward Silence' again?" I asked yet again being the one who broke the silence. Before anything else could be said Uncle John rushed back into the room.

"Pack your bags we're leaving!" He cried.

"Okay, a)I have nothing to pack, b)I had a blood transfusion last night there's no way they'll let me go and c)how the hell did you get them to sign the release?!" Daddy asked.

"A great magician never tells his secrets" Uncle John chucked and with the dad was unplugged, re-dressed and out of the room in a matter of seconds. Apparently Agent McDaniel was to leave a car for us to leave in. We all walked outside into the pounding rain.

"Must it always rain in England?" As I asked this there was a loud clap of thunder.

"Well Max I guess we can take that one as a yes!" Daddy chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at it too.

As we all piled into the car I sat in the middle between Daddy and Alex. I rested my head on Alex's shoulder and thought of all the crap that had happened over the last month. For the first time I fell into a dreamless sleep in an unfamiliar location that couldn't be more comfortable. The last thing I remembered was a whispered conversation between Alex, Daddy and my uncles.

"Alex are you **sure** there's nothing we need to know about" Uncle Ian asked.

"Uhh…" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "We're kind of a…couple, I guess" He coughed, choking on the air he was breathing.

"It's about time boy!" Dad clapped him on the back and chuckled.

"Huh?" Oh Alex was so cute when he was confused.

"We all knew it was just a matter of time" Uncle Ian piped in.

"Nice, were you all placing bets?" Alex accused.

"Yep. Ian you owe me 20pounds" Daddy exclaimed.

"You know Scott that's some girl you got there" Ian said and I herd the money hit dad's hand.

"I know, Alex I'm going to tell you this now. No matter how much I love you, how much I like you, how much I trust you, if you ever, **EVER** hurt her, it's hell to pay" Dad informed trying to intimidate Alex.

"Yes sir" Alex muttered. Uncle Ian and Uncle John just laughed from the front seat.

"Yeah boy, it's not only gonna be from him either! When Tom finds out you're gonna get the same thing. Actually when all your friends find out they're gonna tell you the same thing so get used to it!" Uncle John laughed. I smiled into his neck and kissed it softly before snuggling closer to him and falling to a soundless sleep.

_**And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.**_

_**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I think I'm getting better at my updates! Yay me! LOL! So as per usual review and let me know what you think! I know some of it may seem a little corny but bear with me! It's my first Alex Rider story! I like the way the characterization is going so far. In the next chapter I'm going to have a lot of OC's come in! If you want to be one please leave the following information in a review or PM me. You can enter no more than 2! Thanks! **_

_**Lot's of love, **_

_**Taylor!!**_

_**OC Info **_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair color:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**General info(Hobbies, talents, characterization):**_


	5. Chapter 5 Old Friends and New Enemies

****

Chapter 5: Old Friends and New Enemies

A/N: I've kept my record! Another update within a month! Sorry I take so long but I was away on vacation and had no internet! UGH! Also I was having trouble with my computer so I had to borrow my Mum's. Thanks to all of you who sent me OC's they'll be seen in this chapter and most will stay apparent throughout the rest of the story. Now on with the reading!  
  
MAXPOV:

The next day around noon we all returned home to my house and just basically slept for the whole day. I woke up around 5 o'clock the next morning and found Daddy, Uncle Ian and Uncle John and Alex already up.  
"Morning Max" Alex said to me as he watched me enter. I walked over to him and sat beside him at the kitchen table.  
"Maxie! I didn't expect you to be up until I woke you for school!" Dad said jovially from behind the stove cooking what smelled like bacon. I studied what all three men were doing and it looked like they were making breakfast.  
"Dad are you cooking?" My eyebrows rose as he chuckled and nodded.  
"Why?" Alex asked suspicious.  
"Because today is a wonderful day! The birds are chirping, the bees are buzzing, my kids are back with us and they're going back to school" He added in.  
"Wait we get to go back to school today!?" I asked excited.  
"See John she didn't hear him say it before. Your uncle thought you lost your love to learn" Uncle Ian said as he turned to me. I just smirked and leaned back against Alex.  
"Finally! We get to see Tom again!" Alex sighed. Another bonus of being back! Seeing my brother! I smiled as I realized how long it had been since I saw him.

After we all ate breakfast together it was around 6:30 so me and Alex had to go get ready for school. I never stopped to think about how long we had been gone. It was over 2 weeks! Wow.  
"Hey Max, there's someone here to see you and Alex!" Dad's voice carried up the stairs to my ears.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Come see!" Dad hollered back. Fine! Be difficult!  
"Alex, who's here?" I asked as I met him at the top of the stairs.  
"No clue" He answered his eyes looking into mine, I got lost in them for a moment. "Are you gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna go see who's here?" He chuckled.  
"Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out at him and flounced down the stairs him following close behind me.

As we turned the corner a bright smile spread over my lips. It was Tom! My brother and best friend!  
"TOM!" I screamed as I ran toward him and threw myself over him, thankfully he caught me.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! BOTH OF YOU!" He hollered as he put me down and looked accusingly at Alex and me.  
"SAS training camp. We weren't safe here, Daddy and Uncle Ian and Uncle John had a mission and we were in danger! I'm sorry I didn't wanna go Tom! I knew you would be worried and scared about us! They wouldn't let me tell you or even let me call and say goodbye! I'm sorry Tom!" I wailed as I threw myself back on him almost smothering him win my hug.  
"Maxie it's all okay. I was just scared something happened to you! It's all okay shh" Tom soothed as he held me while I wailed on him. I looked up at him and smiled, even through the constant flow of my tears.  
"Thank you" I whispered as I hugged him again-this time it was our usual happy hug we shared every time we saw each other.  
"Tom" Alex smiled as he did their little handshake thing that I never seemed to understand.  
"Go guys you're gonna be late if you don't leave now!" Uncle John called as he handed me and Alex our bags.  
"Thanks bye!" I blew a kiss to them all and ran out of the front door with Alex and Tom easily catching me.

When we entered the school yard we slowed our pace seeing we were nearly 10 minutes early and none of the other kids had gone inside yet.  
"MAX! YOU'RE BACK!" One of my only girl friends hollered as she ran towards us. Her name was Vanessa Jackson and I just met her last year. She transferred in from some prestigious private school because she found it stuffy. I hugged as she reached us. After releasing me she rushed right to Tom and embraced him.

"WHOA!" I called, making the two of them break apart and look at me.

"Wow" Alex whispered as he came to stand closer to me.

"When…what…? Are you…?" I stuttered, shocked by this new development.

"Yes" I could practically hear the smile in their voices as they answered simultaneously.

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Me and Alex took turns and finished at the same time. I turned and smiled up at him before pulling him down to me so I could kiss him to show Tom and Vanessa that we were together too.

"We could say the same thing!" Tom chuckled looking at me before raising his eyes to Alex, suddenly the smile faded and he nudged Vanessa towards me.

"Maybe we should head inside, I know for a fact that Aleksandrya and Maggie wanna see you" Vanessa said as she linked arms with me and led me closer to the school. When I looked back over my shoulder I knew why Tom didn't want me there he was being the big brother and threatening his best friend because he's my boyfriend. I had to choke back my laughter. I stopped and turned seeing the rest of my group of closest friends and started walking toward them.

****

ALEXPOV:

I should've saw this coming! Tom loves Max as if she were is own flesh and blood.

"Alex buddy, I love ya, I do. BUT, if you ever hurt her in ANY WAY I will kill you no matter what it takes. Do you understand me?" Tom said in a deathly calm voice and for the first time in my entire life I was scared of my best friend.

"Yes" I replied fighting to keep my voice calm.

"Good. Come on the guys can't wait to see you two" He chuckled and threw and arm over my shoulders dragging me over to where Max and the rest of the group we hung out with stood. I felt a slight jump and soon someone was on my back.

"Hey Alex" I heard my angel's voice chirp happily in my ear.

"Why hello there" I chuckled as I swung down from my back and onto the ground beside me, holding her tightly to me.

"Is that my midget?!" Aleksandrya's(I'll be calling her Allie for the remainder of the chapter, her name is really long!) voice hollered from behind us.

"Allie!!" Max screamed and ran towards the taller girl.

"Where you been shorty?" Allie asked as she hugged Max. As they released each other Max danced back over to my side as Allie came over and gave me a hug.

"We had an emergency in the family and had to go to Bedfordshire to attend to it" Max lied quickly while I was still formulating how fast we could ignore her question and distract her.

"Oh…is everything alright now?" Maggie came up and asked upon hearing the whole thing.

"MAGS!" Max cried and threw herself over the other girl.

"Hey hey now" Maggie chuckled pushing Max away.

"Right…not the one to make a scene…forgot" Max smiled sheepishly.

"Riiiiiiiiight" Maggie chuckled drawing out the word.

"Come on all the guys have been whining ever since you and Alex left" Maggie chuckled dragging me and Max over to where the guys stood.

****

MAXPOV:

I can't believe how much I missed all these guys! Especially Tom! Him and Alex are the only reasons that I stay so happy, they make me happy. Simple as that.

"Is that my favorite munchkin?!" a thick Irish accent asked from behind us.

"Owen?!" I asked as we turned around.

"Oh I haven't seen you in ages!" He said as I walked over to him. "I've missed you" He added as I approached him and hugged him.

"I've missed you too!" I whispered into his chest.

"Is it working out? If it isn't you point me and let me at him and he's gone" He whispered making me smile against him. Owen was the closest friend I had outside of Alex and Tom. He was the first boyfriend I ever had, he was still really handsome but we were over and I was with Alex while he is with Ariel.

"You know Max, I will never regret what we had. I'm just glad we can stay such close friends. If you ever need me, I'll be there" He whispered before kissing my forehead. We decided that we're more like brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Thanks you, I know you are" I smiled up at him and released him as Alex came up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You guys ready to head inside?" He asked and looked from me to Owen. I smiled and we all walked in together.

****

TOMPOV:

I was glad that Max and Owen still got along. It helped to make things less awkward and less stressed between all of us. Max is like the glue that holds us all together. I've never honestly met a person that didn't like her or that wasn't at least dazzled by her. She's a very beautiful sister to have on the inside and the out.

"You coming Tom?" Vanessa asked me, slightly tugging on my arm.

"Yeah. Be right there" I smiled at her and she chuckled and walked away back to the awaiting arm of Max. I laughed as I ran to catch up to them.

****

ALEXPOV:

I'll never admit this out loud but I had a clench on my heart when I saw Max hug Owen. They were together before me and her. He's her first memory of a boyfriend, of a kiss and I'm honestly and truly jealous of that. It hurt a lot more than I'm willing to admit, even to myself.

"What's wrong?" my angel asked from beside me. I almost forgot she was even there holding my hand as I was lost in my thought.

"Nothing" I lied quickly as we sat down beside each other in homeroom.

"Are you sure?" she asked, almost seeing straight through me.

"Yes completely" thank god the teacher walked in and began the lesson as the bell rang.

"Today class we would have had a video to watch but it is asked that all 8th year students report to the auditorium for a last minute assembly. Your dismissal is at 8:15 so just sit tight for another 5 minutes" Mr. Crowe droned on as if he truly didn't care about what we did at all. Max slowly turned away from Owen who was sitting beside her and clutched my hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, worry shining through in my eyes.

"I know something's wrong with you and you lying to me isn't helping. Are you gonna tell me the truth about what's bothering you?" She asked. She wasn't being snappy, rude, sarcastic; she was genuinely worried and just wanted me to tell her the truth.

"Nothing's wrong now. I'm much better and I'm sorry for lying" I assured her, most of that was another lie but I was completely honest about lying to her. She just frowned at me but remained silent. I could see the hurt in her eyes before she had time to turn away from me. I feel horrible for putting it there but I can not make it go away.

__

"ALL 8TH GRADE STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW" Sounded over the intercom breaking any thought that I had left floating trough my mind.

****

MAXPOV:

It hurt that I knew Alex was lying to me and the worst part is he lied to me again about being sorry that he lied! It felt as though he stood up in front of everybody and did it.

"Max?" his voice asked from behind me as we walked towards the assembly. I just ignored him and tried to walk faster.

"Max wait" he said and grabbed onto my hand, halting any further movement.

"What Alex?!" I hissed through my teeth, making sure only he heard me.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked. Haha! As if he didn't already know!

"I'm not" I growled.

"Yes you are!" his voice rising, but not enough for everyone to hear.

"Alex shut your mouth. People are noticing!" I hissed trying to make him see. He didn't he just took my arm and pulled me down an empty hallway.

"Can you tell me why now?" He asked, his voice and his eyes hard.

"Yes. You're being an absolute jerk!" I growled, stepping closer to him.

"What have I done?!" he growled down at me, his eyes boring a whole into me.

"You lied straight to my face Alex! It hurt!" I cried, flinging myself back from his touch.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to tell you" he said as if it fixed everything.

"I don't want to tell you everything but I do" my voice lost its edge and my sadness seeped through. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm going to the assembly before I get in trouble. Goodbye Alex" I said and with that I walked back towards the auditorium trying to keep the tears at bay.

****

TOMPOV:

I could tell something was wrong with Max by the way she walked to her seat between me and Owen. I cast a sideways glance to him and he seemed to pick up on it too.

"What's wrong?" I heard him whisper.

"Nothing" she replied trying to smile but failing. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked over and saw that Owen had the other one. I smiled at her and she rested her head on my shoulder. No one noticed due to the fact that we were seated at the back of the auditorium. I completely tuned out all the speeches that were given to congratulate all the students that one special prizes knowing that no one I cared about got any. I was still worried but I figured I could ask Max about in Latin second period. It was the only class we had together with no one else.

****

ALEXPOV:

I knew what I did was wrong but I had no idea that it would hurt her that much. I didn't even bother showing up to the auditorium I just sat in the boys bathroom with my head in my hands the whole time, thinking about how badly I screwed things over.

"Look mate, I know you're new to the whole relationship thing but you know better than to hurt Max intentionally" A voice chided. I looked up to see Owen leaning in the doorway. I honestly didn't like him that much but we had an understanding of acting civil for the sake of Max.

"What do you want Owen?" I growled. No need to be nice since Max wasn't here.

"Nothing but to warn you about hurting my Max. She was practically in tears on Tom's shoulder the whole assembly because of you!" he hollered at me. I jumped to my feet upon hearing the words _My Max_ leave his mouth. She's mine and no one else's!

"She's not yours!" I growled at him.

"Well if you're not careful she will be" he hissed and left before I could say anything else. I tried to calm myself down before I lost control and did something stupid. Who the hell does he think he is! Max is MINE! Mine and no one else's! forever and always! I walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror before growling once more and leaving to go to second period which I didn't have with Tom or Max! great! At least Owen didn't have any classes with her that I didn't. That way I could keep an eye on him. I'd have to talk to Tom later. If he was still talking to me. Great!

****

MAXPOV:

No matter how mad at Alex I was I missed him. I know that sound really stupid but this is the most time I've spent mad at him for the first time ever! It hurts me to know that he can clearly lie to me and not feel sorry about it. I honestly thought we told each other everything! I guess he doesn't. I wonder how much he keeps from me. Crap! Tom's glancing at me from the corner of his eye and I know that I'm gonna have to face the music and buck up.

"Look Tom. I know you're really worried about me but please don't. It's not worth it and I'll be fine as soon as I get some thing's straightened out" I explained to him knowing that he would understand that I meant talk to Alex about this.

"Should I-"

"No Tom. Alex is my problem and I don't want you to be mad at him okay?" I more of ordered him not to be mad rather than asking him.

"Okay, always know that if you need me, I'm here" he sighed and focused on the work we had placed in front of us. I sighed and did the same.

As my pencil marked across the paper writing down insignificant thoughts, I knew what everything really meant. A pencil stroke across the paper: Alex I need you. A harsh point broken: It hurts, please make it stop. A broken flip of the page: I miss you. The sorrow-filled sigh: Make this stop. A shakily read blurry page: I can't take this distance. I need you now. I sighed one last time and gave my teacher the work that was completely unimportant to me. I slowly walked back to my seat ignoring the worried looks I got from Tom every few minutes. When the bell rang I jumped out of the silent room and ran to my locker, hoping to see Alex there. My sadness overwhelmed me when I realized that it wasn't Alex waiting at my locker, it was Owen.

"Look Owen-"

"Max don't try to convince me not to be mad at him" he chided. I just gave him a strangled smile that turned out more like a grimace. I saw Alex looking off into the distance as he stood at his locker putting his books away.

"Look Owen thanks but I have to go" I said and rushed off leaving him to be dragged away by Ariel. I just sighed and trudged forward to Alex's locker where he was still turning the dial.

I tapped his back softly with my hand. He jumped and turned around to face me.

"Max?" He asked as though he couldn't trust his eyes.

"Yes" I answered and pulled myself closer to him and crushed my head into his chest.

****

ALEXPOV:

All through second period all I could focus on was Max and how I could be so stupid and hurt her like this. As the bell rang I slowly slouched my way out of the room, walking over to my locker stopping only veer my eyes to where Owen stood waiting for Max at her locker. Ugh! I can't stand him, it makes me sick just looking at him! I turned around and just stared at my locker as I saw Max race out of her classroom and toward her locker and…Owen. I saw her face fall as she saw that he was waiting. This made hope swell up inside of me almost giving me the thought that we would make it out of this together. I realized that I had better hurry before I was late so I proceeded to slowly turn the locker dial before I felt a small hand tap my back gently. I jumped and turned around only to find Max there looking up at me. I couldn't trust my eyes. I could be hallucinating I needed to hear the sweet tones of her voice.

"Max?" I asked my voice raw.

"Yes" she answered and pulled her self so that her body was resting against mine and her head was pressed into my chest.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered kissing her forehead softly.

"Me too, it feel as if a part of me was missing" she whispered into me.

"I know so I guess we have some things we need to talk about" I sighed into her head.

"Yes but they can wait all I want is to make it through the rest of the day with you beside me. I've missed you too much to think about what I would do if I lost you" she whispered and I knew exactly how she felt.

"Max that is more than perfect to me" I sighed and led us to our 3rd period class which was English. Everything felt just right with her by my side.


	6. Chapter 6 She's an Angel

****

Chapter 6: She's an Angel

A/N: Sorry been busy! Here's the next chapter!

MAXPOV:

I saw the looks that Owen kept shooting my way all through the rest of the day. I saw him talking to Ariel and saw her walk away with tears falling.

"Owen, why'd you break up with Ariel?" I asked as I walked up to him after the final bell rang. I looked back and saw Alex glaring at him, weird.

"She wasn't the right one for me?" He said, giving me a wink and taking hold of my arm painfully.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed as I jerked my arm away from him.

"Max, I know you feel the same way!" he whispered into my ear.

"ALEX!" I hollered and instantly he and Tom along with a bunch of other people were at my side.

"Get away from her" Alex hissed through his tightly clenched teeth. He took hold of my now bruising arm and gently pulled me behind him. I was now worried for their safety. I felt Tom come up behind me and pull me to his side as Alex and Owen stride towards the park about 300 ft from the school.

"Tom make them stop!" I cried into his chest as he held me to him.

"What did Owen say?" he asked me with encouraging eyes. Tom was always better at this sort of thing. Alex only believed in making the people who hurt me go away.

"It just made me freak! He was like coming onto me or something! Trying to convince me that we should get back together" I replied, distressed as I saw the crowd of people that engulfed the two.

"ALEXANDER JOHN RIDER! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Tom shouted, nearly scaring me and Aleksandrya as she held me, taking me from Tom as he sprinted ahead and got Alex.

"Max, Max! Look at me" Allie said gently, holding me tighter against her. I was now shaking, I couldn't control it! I knew what kinds if damage that those two could do to each other. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

"Maxie, it's okay" Vanessa's voice called out to me. I had a feeling Maggie was up with Tom trying to tear apart the fight before it had a chance to begin.

"Maggie and Tom are working on it, this won't happen" Aleksandrya soothed, rubbing my back.

"Allie, come on" Vanessa hissed. I felt my feet being dragged slowly and carefully. I hid my face in Aleksandrya's chest as my feet hit something solid and I was pushed into a seat. I looked up and saw myself sitting in a swing in the playground where Tom and Maggie were holding Alex back from Owen. I looked up and saw Allie and Vanessa glaring at Owen. I took my chance and sprinted to Alex, throwing myself around him, knowing he would catch me. His arms slid around me but instead of holding me he just set me down and pushed me back gently.

"Alex! Please, don't do this! It isn't worth it! He isn't worth it!" I whispered, wrapping my small arms around his slim hips. I caught the glimpse of Vanessa and Aleksandrya catching up, Vanessa automatically heading to Tom's side.

"That's right _Alexander_! Listen to her! We were just having some fun!" Owen's voice sneered.

"Shut your mouth! You have no part of my life! Is it finally getting to your head the fact that I don't give a damn about you?!" I screamed as I whirled around on the spot and stomped towards him. He actually looked scared as I stepped to him.

"Max I won't hurt you"

"Too late you arrogant arse! You already did!" I shouted and shoved him, resulting in myself falling to the ground. I heard Tom keep Alex back and letting me handle this. I just stood and dusted myself off.

"Does it hurt to know that I don't care about you?" I shoved again, this time he was pushing back, again I fell. I heard Alex and Tom both growl, but I held up my hand to keep them back. I just sighed and pushed myself back off the ground. I stepped back to him.

"You're so lucky that I'm here right now. If I wasn't your ass would be officially kicked" I sneered into his face and grabbed his collar, dragging him down to my eye level. "Do it again, I'm gonna let my guys have their way with you, or whatever's left of you by then" I smirked and punched him square in the jaw. I felt the blood trickle from my knuckles but I didn't care. I ignored the familiar sting and walked back over to my Alex.

"Your hand" he grunted as I led him away from the group.

"Will heal, we have some more important problems" I sighed as I sat on the swings.

"I guess you're right" he plopped down in the swing beside mine. I refused to let this be the end of us. I absolutely would collapse if it was.

"Well, I think we should start off by deciding how much this hurt both of us. Will you go first?" I suggested.

"Uh, sure. Okay well it nearly killed me to be away from you, knowing I may never get you back. I know I was being stupid and it was over nothing but I thought it meant more at the time and my thoughts were clouded and I know I should have told you but I just…" he trailed off as his voice cracked. Man after all this time, he still sucked with girls.

"Man Alex you would think after all this you would be better with girls" I chuckled, hoping to get him to smile. He did but it was wiped away as soon as it came.

"I was being stupid and I can't risk losing you again Max. I need you" He cried softly, holding his head down. I placed my fingers under his chin lightly and lifted his head. His hazel eyes held raw emotions that he hid so well.

"Alex it killed me to be mad at you, especially over something that didn't matter. It just caught me off guard, I just thought we told each other everything. It's okay Hun" I soothed, taking him and holding him to me as he kneeled on the ground.

"Let's just put this behind us?" I asked him, his eyes searching in mine.

"Yes please" he laughed as he sat me on his lap and kissed me gently. I heard laughter and cat calls from our friends. Alex and I broke apart with a bright smile, lighting each of our faces.

"Let's go home?" Tom asked, coming over and offering each of us a hand. We nodded and we all walked back to Tom's house like we did very Monday. Today had been hectic and confusing and scary, but I wouldn't change it for anything. For this was another day that I survived through with my friends and family all beside me. And for that I was thankful.

****

SCOTTPOV:

After I got myself all ready for bed I walked to my baby girls room to wish her a good night and tuck her in. I know it seems childish but it lets me know that she's still my little girl. What I saw when I opened her door nearly made me break down and cry. I saw my baby down on her hands and knees, doing something she hasn't done since she was a little girl. She was praying. I stood at the door and listened to her little voice fill the room with her prayers.

"Dear lord,

Thank you for everything you have blessed me with in my life. I want to thank you for my loving father, the coolest uncles, the greatest friends I could ever wish for and the most caring boyfriend in the world. I felt the need to thank you for keeping my father and uncles safe as they went on this last mission. Under your watchful eyes they all made it out alive, albeit a bit banged up and bruised but alive none the less. I also want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You have given me so much and I took it greedily. I never stopped to realize the little blessings that you give everyone every single day. Each and every day we are on this earth is a blessing, a gift for each and every one of us. Sometimes you make bad things happen to make us all take a step back and welcome these ordinary miracles. Thank you, I hope I find the time to speak to you like this more often. Amen" She spoke the last words and stood.

"Hey daddy" she said before she even turned around.

"How did you know I was even here?" I asked as I entered her room.

"I could feel it, plus for a spy you're not very sneaky" she giggled, as she folded down her comforter and climbed into the small bed, very fitting for her.

"Well then, maybe I should just quit my job and become a real banker!" I teased, I knew she really loved my job.

"No! do you know how boring to say that my dad's a freaking banker would be?! Geez dad" she laughed. I chuckled.

"That would be pretty boring wouldn't it?" I smiled down at her as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"And I kinda like the fact that I can make p whatever career I want you to have on career day!" she giggled as I tickled her gently.

"Goodnight angel" I chuckled as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy, spy extraordinaire!" she laughed kissing my cheek.

"Love you too!" I teased.

"You know you do!" she laughed as I shut the light and closed her door.

"Love ya dad!" she hollered through the door.

"I know angel!" I shouted back.

"Just checking!" she hollered back and went to sleep peacefully. I walked back into my room and went to sleep myself, silently thanking god that I must have done something right in my life to deserve an angel guiding me.

**A/N: Some big things have recently happened in my life making me slow down and think about the everday miracles that we all take for granted. Please take the time everyone to enjoy your life and live everyday to the fullest please. It makes all the difference in the world. Thanks for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Go Hug a Cactus!

**Chapter 7: Go Hug a Cactus!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long no update thing but been kinda busy so here it is!**

**MAXPOV:**

The next day at school was really awkward between me and Alex. Very rarely are things awkward for anyone when they're around me because the awkwardness really freaks me out!

"Max!" a desperate voice called from behind me. I turned sharply and saw Aleksandrya running towards me at an alarming rate. I was instantly worried by the tears shining down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I led her into an empty classroom. The day was almost over, only 8th period left.

"My…dad sent me a letter today" she whispered hoarsely. She handed me a wrinkled, tearstained letter that had a neat cursive scrawl displayed across it. My eyes quickly scanned over the neatly sprawled words.

**_My Dear darling angel Aleksandrya, _**

**_How are you darling? I've missed you very much.. There isn't a day that goes by that you don't run across my mind. I realize that you have no clue who I am, you have no recollection of who I am. I left when you were only 2 years old. Please understand that I never wanted to leave but I did it for your own safety. I'm coming to town tomorrow and I would love it if you could meet me at that small café outside Brookland School. I promise to explain everything there. Everything that was ever kept from you I will explain. I would love to have the chance to know my daughter. _**

**_Love your father, _**

**_Yassen Gregorovitch _**

Wow Allie didn't know anything about her father. He was a world renowned assassin. He used to work for SCORPIA but now goes on his own wherever his budget takes him.

"Allie, I think you should go" I answered trying to push past all my knowledge of the man and focus on the father.

"Really? I mean I'd love to meet my father but I don't know" she seemed unsure.

"I would if I was in your place" I assured her.

"Okay, I'll think on it. Will you come with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course I will, if you want" I promised. Damn you Maxine! Why do I do this?!

"Thank you Max!" she cried hugging me.

"No problem now let's go before we're late" I smiled and we both went our separate ways. Me following Alex and Tom into 8th period personal finance.

After the final bell rang I grabbed Alex and Tom and we all ran outside the school.

"Fresh air!" I cried as I danced around waving goodbye to all my friends. We heard a honking and looked to see daddy pulling up to the school in his black Mercedes. I let out a shout of laughter as I saw everyone's jaw drop as I ran to it.

"Daddy!" I shouted as I hopped into the front seat. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have your friends never seen elegant cars before?" he chuckled, his whole face lighting up. He still looked worse for the ware but it was okay because he was better and alive.

"Obviously not" Tom snorted from the backseat.

"When we get home there's someone there. Promise me you won't freak out" Dad ordered softly.

"Dad? Who's there?" I asked my voice holding my worry.

"You'll find out. You Don't know him but…" he trailed off. I decided to drop it, for the sake of a peaceful ride home.

After a few minutes of silence I flipped on the radio, quickly searching through the station's until I found a song I liked.

"Got up on the wrong side of life today! Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late! My phone doesn't work cuz it's outta range! Looks like it's gonna be one of those kinda days!" I sang out with the radio. **(A/N: Song Av****ril Lavigne's Runaway) **

"Wow Max…that was something" Tom chuckled until Alex snacked him in the back of the head.

"I thought you sounded lovely baby" Alex chuckled.

"Hey hey! There will be no PDA's in my car!" Dad hollered as he jammed on the brakes as I leaned back to kiss Alex. I just laughed and patted Alex on the cheek.

We arrived home about 5 minutes later and I saw a shiny looking sleek black BMW parked in the side parking lot for our house.

"Dad?" I asked pointing to the sleek car.

"You'll find out in a moment" he didn't seem too happy but he pulled the three of us inside my house none the less. I kicked off my sneakers and walked into the kitchen, hearing the voices of my uncles.

"Hey guys what's-who are you?" I asked turning to the man sitting rigidly. He had icy blue eyes, fairly pale skin and light red hair.

"Max! No need to be rude!" Dad scolded as he took a gentle hold of my shoulder. Alex and Tom flanked my sides, each wearing the same confused face.

"Yassen, this is my daughter Maxine and her best friend Tom, and this is Alexander, John's son" My dad explained. Yassen? Yassen? Yassen…

"Oh my god! You're Aleksandrya's father!" I cried walking closer to inspect him.

"Yes I am" he spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"So why'd you leave her? Was it because of your job? Was it because you didn't want her? Please do tell" I urged.

"Maxine!" Dad called.

"What? He sent her a letter and she was all torn up about it!" I cried turning to face my father.

"That's no excuse to batter him with questions!" he argued until Yassen held up a hand.

"Maxine-"

"Max" I corrected.

"Right Max, did she say anything to you about it?" he asked, his icy eyes softening strangely.

"Yes, she asked me whether or not she should go. I told her to, that it would be good for her to get to know her father. She is making me go with her…" I explained.

"And you know what I am?" he asked and I nodded. "And yet you still send her to see me?" he proceeded.

"Of course! I read your letter and your words were not that of a harsh cold-blooded assassin. They were from somebody who held love and admiration for a daughter they desperately wanted to meet" I explained all the thoughts I had on the matter.

"You are very wise, wise beyond your years" he smiled and it was actually pleasant. Not demeaning and cold like I had expected.

"That's what people tell me" I laughed and walked to the cupboard to get a glass. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" I offered. Alex and Tom nodded but the adults just shook their heads. I shrugged and grabbed two more glasses and walked over to the fridge, prodding the door open with my foot, juggling the 3 glasses. I quickly slid the orange juice out and poured all three glasses without spilling a drop.

"Ha! You thought you could beat me!" I cried triumphantly to the orange juice container making Alex and Tom burst out into laughter.

We were all sitting at the table, letting an awkward silence fill the room.

"Why must I always be the one to break silences?" I asked taking a sip of the juice just to have it spill down the front of me.

"Ha Maxie! Looks like the orange juice did beat you!" Alex chuckled.

"Oh shove it!" I exclaimed smacking his head only to have it miss as he ducked. "Stupid fast reflexes" I muttered knowing everyone heard me.

"So Mr. Gregorovitch, what brings you here?" Tom asked.

"Well I came to see my daughter and insight the help of these three" he responded pointing to daddy and my uncles.

"May I ask why?" Alex asked, speaking to Gregorovitch for the first time.

"I'm in desperate need of protection. You see I've been ordered to kill someone and I decided against it and got out of the organized killing business altogether. Now I can not seem to stay safe" he explained.

"Well Gregorovitch you actually are a changed man" Uncle John sighed.

"So do you have any means of helping him?" I asked turning to my dad.

"We'll try" was all he answered.

"That's all I ask" Yassen replied.

"Max! Can you come down here?" Dad's voice carried up the stairs as I sat on my bed playing my guitar.

"Sure thing Daddy-o!" I hollered back placing my baby down and skipping towards the stairs only to trip and fall half way down the stairs before daddy caught me.

"Dude we really need an escalator" I laughed, rubbing my butt.

"You'd find a way to trip down that too Max" Dad laughed as he carried me down the rest of the stairs. Once we reached the bottom he placed me on my feet and walked towards the formal living room where Yassen was sitting, placed at a table with Uncle Ian and Uncle John. Alex and Tom went out to go see a movie or something but I didn't want to go.

"What was it that you needed?" I asked acting as if nothing had happened back on the stairs.

"Yassen is going to be staying with us until his time here is up, or until he gets his own place if necessary. Could you show him to the guest room please?" Dad asked.

"Yes but are Alex and Tom staying over too?" I asked seeing if I needed to set their rooms up to.

"Alex is but Tom needs to be home. Would you set up-"

"Already got it dad. Mr. Gregorovitch" I said turning and leading him through the rooms and up the stairs.

"You have quite a lovely home Max" his thick voice said as I led him through the halls and towards the guest room on the third floor. We had many guest rooms but 5 were designated for when Uncle Ian and Uncle John slept over and when Alex stayed and when Tom stayed over. And of course one holds all of daddy's secret spy stuff.

"Thanks, dad inherited it all from his parents" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh" he responded. We walked for awhile until we reached the right door.

"Here it is" I stated as I pushed open the door and relished in the fresh scent that billowed around the room. It reminded me of that fresh smell that cool winter air resonates. It was wonderful!

"This is quite beautiful" he sighed breathing deeply.

"It is" I replied as I walked over to the closet and grabbed the crisp white sheets and comforter that sat in there cursing when I managed to smack my head on the doorknob.

"Help me with this" I ordered more than asked. He smirked and walked over grabbing the offered edges of the sheets and pulling them over the large mattress as I did the same on my side.

"So, has Aleksandrya ever talked about me?" he asked, trying and failing to be nonchalant.

"Yes, when we in like 3 grade we used to make up what we thought you were and everything. I think the craziest thing we ever came up with was that you were the guy that cleaned up elephant poop with the traveling circus" I giggled at the memories. He chuckled and plopped down on his bed heavily with a deep sigh.

"Dude, don't worry! She'll be totally cool with everything! I mean she's dreamed about this ever since she was 3! She's your daughter and she'll love you no matter what or who you are! Whether it be a homicidal contract killer or a bank teller she'll love you!" I promised. "Besides I'll be there the whole time to help…if needed" I assured.

"Are you sure I should tell her everything…even the whole contract killer thing?" he asked his blue eyes still nervous.

"Yes dude! Trust me I know Allie! She'll think it's the coolest thing ever! She always said that her life was like a spy movie where her dad was a cool rogue assassin!" I explained as I shook his shoulders roughly. This seemed to make him feel better.

"Thank you for all your help Max" he sighed leaning back on his bed.

"Don't get too comfy there Mr. Gregorovitch! Dinner's coming soon!" I laughed as I left his room, closing the door softly and turning around finding myself wrapped in Alex's arms.

"Have I told you how awesome you are lately?" he chuckled into my head.

"Yes but once more won't hurt" I giggled, standing on tip-toe to press a kiss to his jaw. He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to his lips.

"I missed you, Tom said I was bad company because every scene of the movie reminded me of you" he whispered into my neck.

"Really? Now I'm intrigued! What movie did you see?" I asked. He breathed into my neck deeply before pulling his head to ghost over mine.

"Batman the Dark Knight" he answered kissing me again, I smiled against his lips and giggled.

"Ah, so the evil, maniacal, crazy Joker must have brought me to mind" I laughed making him chuckle.

We walked down the stairs and into the formal living room where daddy and my uncles were still sitting.

"So Alex how was the movie?" Uncle John asked as we sat down on the loveseat, me resting my head on his shoulder.

"Very cool! Max just introduced me to a very different angle to view the Joker as though" he smiled down at me making me laugh.

"I'm positive that we don't wanna know" Uncle Ian spoke slowly.

"Probably not" Alex smiled. I just breathed deeply, getting the scent of his skin and cologne in. It smelled crisp and fresh, but had a twang of spice to it. It was perfectly him and I loved it!

"Come on dudes, I'm starving" I stood and walked towards the kitchen feeling the guys follow me.

I somehow managed to smack my head on the wall.

"Ha Maxie how'd that one feel?" Alex chuckled as he put my head n his chest.

Oh go hug a cactus!" I cried rubbing the side of my head.

"Aw" he cooed playfully kissing my head.

"Yeah, yeah" I sighed pushing his head away. He just smiled and pulled the ready salad mix out of the fridge pouring it in a bowl and placing it on the table. Dad pulled out a package of chicken and placed it in the oven.

"Max would you go get Yassen and tell him dinner's almost ready?" Dad asked.

"Yeppers! Come one Alex!" I replied as I dragged him away with me.

"Man, she's gonna be the death of that boy" I heard Uncle John chuckle making me smile.

**A/N: I know that I really changed Yassen's character but I like it this way...please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
